Space Invaders, Part 1
Space Invaders, Part 1 is the tenth episode of the third season of Henry Danger. It premiered on March 11, 2017. Plot Two astronauts, Jim and Neil, are in outer space in a space station. Meanwhile, in Henry's house, Piper had just starred in a Fred Lobster commercial and everyone was waiting for the commercial to show up on TV. Jim and Neil go into their glass space ports to go to sleep. Then, an intruder arrives and locks Jim and Neil into their ports. Piper's Fred Lobster commercial shows up on TV and right in the middle of Piper's line, an emergency news report shows up and alerts them that two astronauts were trapped in outer space by an intruder. Piper gets furious that her commercial was interrupted by the news report. Henry gets beeped and goes out to the porch. He opens up his watch and Ray tells Henry that they would be solving this situation in outer space. Ray is angrily trying to get Schwoz off of the roof of the Man Cave by shooting at him with a weapon. However, Schwoz refuses to get down. Henry arrives at the Man Cave and sees Schwoz on the roof. Ray explains that Schwoz had a rocket called the Love Shuttle, and he was planning on using it for his honeymoon if he ever got married. He had the launch key, but wouldn't give it to Ray. Ray continuously shoots at Schwoz, but keeps missing. Charlotte takes the weapon and shoots Schwoz with it and he falls onto the floor. Ray tells Schwoz that no woman would ever want him and even the android that he himself created transformed herself into a bird and flew away. Ray convinces Schwoz to simply lend him the key and then they'd bring it back after saving the astronauts. Schwoz then starts to cough and he hacks up the key into Ray's hand, having swallowed it to protect it. Henry and Ray get onto the Love Shuttle and Schwoz programs it to automatically lead them directly to the space station where Jim and Neil were being held captive. Henry and Ray transform into Kid Danger and Captain Man and the Love Shuttle flies to space. In Henry's house, Piper is waiting for the commercial to come back on TV, as they would be airing it periodically in the day. She does not allow anyone to leave the room until her commercial comes on and everyone sees it. Jake points out that they had the DVR recording and if it came on when she went to the bathroom, she could just come back and watch it on the DVR. However, Piper wants to see it live. An alert shows up on the TV asking if they wanted to record America's Got Salad. Jake tries to record it, but changes the channel by mistake. Piper grabs the remote from him and changes it back, but right when she does, the commercial she was in ends. Piper gets furious again. Meanwhile, Henry and Captain Man are still traveling to the space station. When they arrive, they walk into the station and are immediately attacked. They look for who did it and they see a young girl pointing a dangerous weapon at them. Cast Main Cast * Jace Norman as Henry Hart (Kid Danger) * Cooper Barnes as Ray Manchester (Captain Man) * Sean Ryan Fox as Jasper Dunlop * Riele Downs as Charlotte Bolton * Ella Anderson as Piper Hart Recurring Cast * Michael D. Cohen as Schwoz Schwartz * Jeffrey Nicholas Brown as Jake Hart Minor Cast * Winston Story as Trent Overunder * Carrie Barrett as Mary Gaperman Trivia *Fred Lobster is a parody of the restaurant 'Red Lobster'. *This episode was originally named "The Love Shuttle: Part 1". *The astronauts in the space station had MRSA on their jackets. MRSA is also a disease that stands for: Methicillin Resistant Staphylococcus Aureus. *Jace Norman was interviewed on Henry and he asked the audience to ask Jace Norman questions and one of the questions was "What was your most dangerous stunt?" Jace Norman answered: "Well, the most dangerous stunt is for an episode that hasn't aired yet spoiler alert it's space themed and it's where I'm floating in the air with a giant fan while being held with a grappling hook". *It is revealed that Schwoz has a rocket ship called "The Love Shuttle", which he made for when and if he ever got married in which he planned to use for their honeymoon in which they would go to the actual moon. *During the episode, Piper, Henry, Jake, and Piper's friends are all watching the Victorious episode "April Fools Blank" and later they're seen watching the Drake & Josh episode, "Steered Straight". **The channel they are watching is TeenNick, which means all of the Nick channels may exist in this universe, however since during Piper's commercial it is interrupted by a news broadcast, that means they're watching the news channel and not TeenNick. *The events of the episode Twin Henrys are mentioned in this episode. *Henry breaks the fourth wall when Jasper asks when the events of the episode Twin Henrys happened, to his response is "Last season", to which Jasper thinks he means last season as in winter, when in actuality he means last season as in season 2 of Henry Danger. *This episode aired right before the 2017 Nickelodeon Kids Choice Awards. *Bianca was supposedly going to feature in this episode until Maeve Tomalty confirmed her character would not appear at all in Season 3. *In the beginning of the episode, the astronauts make a reference to Family Guy when their peanut butter gets into their chocolate. *Henry mentions the events of Opposite Universe in this episode. Gallery Videos References Category:Unaired episodes Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Episode Guide